For Your Entertainment
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: BBxRaito! What happens when you combine BB, Raito, and the totally sexy number called "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert? A whole lotta sexy dancing and some sultry bumping and grinding, that's what! XD Take a chance, let yourself be entertained!


**Yes, this fanfic is totally named and will feature the totally awesome song by Adam Lambert, For Your Entertainment. If you haven't heard it, then I suggest you go out and either buy the CD or Youtube the video, 'cause it's entirely too sexy for words and seriously inspired me to write this. **

**Before any of you ask, this is a BBxRaito fanfic, because the song really fits these two in my opinion, especially when it comes to my stories *grins*. If this pairing scares you, then either go away or suck it up and keep reading. I promise you, you will be entertained. And I should also mention that this was written spur of the moment, and I really didn't work hard on it. I just wanted to write something sexy ^^ **

_**Shoutouts: Kira-the-Shinigami (my otouto-chan), xXxDarkRoxasxXx, Oktapous and Nekolawliet, Maru-Light and Anda-chan, and TouchMyMafia. All of you have inspired me in some way over the past year, and for that I thank you and offer my sincerest gratitude. Keep doing what you guys do best, and I'll continue to write and fuck up my mind even more than it already is!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor do I own the song (or lyrics) For Your Entertainment. That belongs to Adam Lambert, the totally sexy glamazon that uses his sultry voice and rocking body to make all of us fangirls and fanboys drool. Nor do I make any money off of this, so back off you stupid lawyers!**_

_

* * *

_

Beyond couldn't stop staring. He knew his eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and his mouth was agape, but it was all he could do to blink; his gaze was glued to the brunette dancing to the erotic club beats, the sultry voice pouring from the CD player creating a perfect compliment to the half glazed eyes and untamed hair falling sexily over a flushed face and caramel eyes. "Ki--Kira-kun…?" He stepped further into the room, laying a hand on the wall to keep himself from falling to his knees. Raito didn't even seem to notice him though. His hips swaying, Raito danced in a hypnotizing pattern, tossing his hair and mimicking the words hanging like perfume in the hair.

"Let's go, it's my show, baby do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display," Raito purred, and Beyond felt shivers race down his spine. The two voices mingled perfectly, Raito's Japanese accent accentuating the sexy tones and making Beyond want dance and sway his own hips. "I told you, Imma hold you down until you're amazed. Give it to ya until you're screaming my name."

'I could make him scream my name,' Beyond grinned, watching the unconscious display and feeling his smile widen with every beat and twist of Raito's lithe form. He glanced at the player, seeing the discarded CD case laying on the table; the cover was plain, but he could read several names on the white background, including one in bold. Adam Lambert eh? He'd vaguely heard of him, but, judging from the smirk on Raito's lips and the way he sultrily danced to the pounding beats, Raito enjoyed him.

Suddenly Raito threw his head back, and Beyond's eyes widened when the brunette locked gazes with him, the smile on his petal pink lips flickering before growing into a delicious looking leer. Turning around, the music still pounding, Raito sashayed and twirled, running a hand down the length of his body. "Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment," he raised a finger to his lips, and Beyond nearly drooled when Raito flicked his tongue out and licked the smooth skin. The brat was trying to seduce him!

Grinning, his eyes firmly on Beyond, Raito trailed the finger down his chest, parting the already halfway open dress shirt and drawing a wet line on his flesh. His legs and waist continued to sway, and sweat trickled down his skin, disappearing in the waistband of his unbelievably tight jeans. Where had Raito even gotten such tight pants? They were practically like leather, but thankfully weren't, otherwise Beyond wasn't sure he would've been able to control himself. It was difficult enough as it was.

Raito smirked, watching Beyond's expression as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair, red beginning to bleed into his topaz eyes. "Take the pain, take the pleasure, I'm the master of both." Moving forward, he came within a foot of Beyond and raked his nails down the brunette's chest, scratching his skin through the thin cotton shirt. "Close your eyes, not your mind. Let me into your soul," fisting the material, Raito pulled Beyond to him, and he hissed as a denim clad groin ran up the length of his leg before thrusting against his own. Raito chuckled, and the next lyrics flowed from his lips just as a hand closed over Beyond's eyes. "I'm gonna work it 'til you're totally blown…"

Beyond swore, his body falling limp under the familiar caresses. Even worse, Raito noticed. Draping an arm over Beyond's shoulder, Raito grinded himself against the older boy, his lips trailing down Beyond's jaw line and teeth grazing his skin. "You like that, Beyond Birthday?" Smirking, Raito slipped his free hand beneath Beyond's shirt, and the older boy shivered. It was entirely too seductive for words, and being blind certainly didn't help. "No escaping where to start. Once I'm in I own your heart," Raito sung, his voice perfectly in time with the CD. The hand underneath Beyond's shirt glided down, and Beyond let out a growl as it slipped into his baggy jeans and fisted his cock. "There's no way to ring the alarm, so hold on 'til it's over." The hand clutched him tighter, rubbing up and down his hot skin.

"Kira…." growling, he clutched the teen's neck, his nails sinking into tender flesh. But, rather than look intimidated, Raito laughed and moved his hand faster, the one on Beyond's shoulder sliding up his cheek and fisting in wild black hair. "What're you doing," Beyond tried to glare at him, but his mind was dissolving with agonizing pleasure. A moan escaped his lips, and Raito laughed. Leaning up, his lips brushing Beyond's ear, Raito purred and Beyond felt himself sinking to the floor. Landing on his knees, he looked up and saw Raito standing above him, a smirk on his lips and eyes gleaming a brilliant red. "Kira,"

"Do you know what you got into," Raito bent down, swaying his hips, and Beyond reached up, wrapping his hand around Raito's leg. He couldn't tell whether the teen had been really asking, or whether it was the song's lyrics, but he really didn't care. Right now, all he could focus on was the sexy boy dancing above him, and the fact that his jeans were becoming incredibly tight the more he stared.

The song became even louder in his ears, the lyrics pounding and bringing a grin to his lips. Hell, if Raito was going to get into this little game of his, then he was going to join in. Running his hand down Raito's leg, Beyond gripped his knee and made him bend, and he ran his tongue across the rough denim, gently biting through the cloth and making Raito gasp. Growling, he slipped his other hand up Raito's back, fisting his shirt and tugging him down even further. The teen sneered, his red eyes flashing, and dropped down onto his knees, effectively straddling Beyond. "I'm here for your entertainment…" he leaned over and licked Beyond's cheek, his sultry voice ringing with a faint sarcasm as he grinded his hips against the other boy's and tossed his head back. "Oh! Do you like what you see," Raito bit Beyond's lip, and he snarled, gripping the brunette's chin and forcing his tongue into the boy's sensual mouth.

They shifted against one another, thrusting and groaning, and then Raito tore his mouth away, rubbing his palm against Beyond's groin. "Let me entertain you 'til you scream…" he grinned, and Beyond let out a erotic cry, his voice syncing with the singer's as Raito gripped him through his jeans.

"You definitely entertain me, Kira-kun," he gasped, fisting a handful of Raito's hair as the teen continued to grind against him, his hand working Beyond's erection in measured, deliberate moves. It was maddening, all of it! The music, Raito's deliciously sexy body on top of his own, his erection being touched in a pattern meant to torture….Beyond glared viciously at the boy atop him, scratching his nails across Raito's skin. Maybe it was the song, the lyrics getting at him…maybe it was even the teen himself, but Beyond felt the feral pressure in his chest, and wasn't about to rein it in. "I'm about to turn up the heat," he murmured, his fingers running up and down Raito's chest, and Beyond smiled in triumph at the aroused look in his lover's eyes. Thrusting himself up into Raito's hand, he drug the younger boy down into a kiss, Adam's voice wailing over them as he ran his tongue alongst Raito's, biting his lower lip. Wrapping a leg around his waist, Beyond arched against him, shuddering as naked flesh caressed his own clothed frame. It was sinful, the feelings Raito was creating, and he loved every damn second of it. "Kira-kun--" gripping Raito's thighs in his hands, Beyond bit the crook of his shoulder, sucking the tan flesh into his mouth. "I walked in--on the right time, didn't I," he grinned at the brunette, red eyes meeting one another.

"I'll say." Raito rubbed himself against Beyond's thigh, and both men gasped. "Though--I wasn't ex--expecting this," he groaned, thrusting a hand into Beyond's hair as he fondled the older man even faster. "Fuck Beyond, you're too much!"

Moaning, Beyond smirked at him, flashing his canines. "Why thank you, Kira-kun. The feeling is mutual, I assure you." He pushed himself harder, his clothed erection being caressed by cotton and denim. "Remind me to thank--the song writer."

Raito chuckled, sweat rolling down his face as his flushed cheeks grew even brighter, red eyes narrowing into slits. Beyond felt the teen tense on top of him, and he clawed his leg, digging his nails into the denim. "Kira-kun, come here." Beckoning him lower, Beyond sneered and licked Raito's cheek, biting the supple skin. "You are entirely too entertaining for words, little god. Now do me a favor and come, before I go insane." Beyond bit his chin, feeling himself coming close to the edge, but he held back long enough to see the flash of enticement in Raito's eyes and the shudder ripple down his body. A moan spilled from bruised, trembling lips, and Beyond cackled, feeling Raito's hand grip him in a borderline painful touch as the brunette came, releasing with a low cry.

"Beyond…" Raito slumped, his expression full of erotic content, and, glancing down at the older male, grinned and kissed Beyond fully on the lips, thrusting his tongue across his. It made him hiss with pleasure, and he collapsed onto the floor as his body convulsed, the inside of his boxers becoming wet.

"Kira…." lifting his hand, he drew Raito down and smirked as the teen sprawled out across him, his slick chest sticking to his shirt. Cocking his head, Beyond heard the music winding down, the tones disappearing. How fitting. "Tell me, little god, was this all intentional, or do you just enjoy randomly dancing to pop music?"

Snickering, Raito rolled his eyes. "Well, I definitely wasn't planning for you to come waltzing in. You were _supposed _to be working on your paintings, not standing in the doorway and practically drooling over me."

Beyond grinned. "Too true. But really Kira-kun, can you blame me? You dance like a stripper, and a very sexy one at that. Ever thought about going professional?"

His eye twitched, but then Raito shrugged. "Something tells me you wouldn't really enjoy that," he suddenly purred, smirking. "All those other guys drooling over me, wanting to touch me…" he trailed off, watching the dangerous glint enter Beyond's eyes. "Can't forget the revealing outfits. I mean, Adam Lambert may not wear anything too revealing, but I'd definitely have to. Or rather, I'd have to start off in something, and strip down." Raito winked, sitting up.

"………" Beyond scowled, but there was a smile flickering on his lips. "If anyone's going to be touching that sexy body, it's me, Kira-kun. Try not to forget that." Grabbing his chin, Beyond kissed the teen. It was by no means gentle; teeth and tongue clashed, and Raito moaned, pressing himself against Beyond. "Got it?"

"Mmm, got it." Raito winked at him, pushing to his feet. Stretching, he glanced at the CD player, and lazily started to grin. "Nice." Waltzing over to the table, he picked up the case and chuckled, pressing a button on the player. Heavy beats began to pour from the speakers yet again, and he glanced over his shoulder, smirking at the black haired male lounging on the floor. "Want to be entertained again?" Tossing him the case, Raito ran a finger alongst the front of his jeans, and Beyond frowned, glancing at the cover.

_**1. For Your Entertainment: Adam Lambert**_

_**2. Bad Romance: Lady Gaga**_

A faint laugh fell from his lips, and he looked up at the younger boy, a wide smile spreading across his face. "By all means, Kira-kun." Picking himself up, he went over to the brunette and wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him against him. Raito growled, licking his lips, and Beyond gripped his leg, wrapping it around his hip and thrusting their groins together "Do entertain me…" Beyond murmured, fisting caramel tresses. "But I must warn you. Imma hurt you real good baby…."

_

* * *

_

_**I don't know why, but this was a lot of fun to write. Just a short, sexy little one-shot that features one of my favorites pairings. And I hope you enjoyed it, hopefully enough to leave a review…? **_

_**Either way, sayonara you guys! And please, no reviews stating that you hate Adam Lambert or something, ok? I happen to enjoy his music, and him, so try to focus on the fanfic! XD**_


End file.
